Verthisathurgiesh Mehen
| age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Verthisathurgiesh Pandjed | spouses = | siblings = | children = Farideh, Havilar | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | source = "Brimstone Angels series" }} Verthisathurgiesh Mehen was a dragonborn mercenary and bounty hunter of Tymanther and a member of Clan Verthisathurgiesh in 1486 DR, and formerly a thrikominaki (clanless dragonborn). He was a direct descendant of Khorsaya. Description Mehen was a tall and powerfully built dragonborn, with dull-ocher scales and scars where he once had his clan piercings. Abilities He was capable of breathe lightning. Relationships Mehen was the son of Verthisathurgiesh Pandjed and the nephew of Anala. He was the foster father of the tiefling twins Farideh and Havilar. History In his youth, Mehen was a close friend of Arjhani, Uadjit and Sepideh during their service in the Lance Defenders. Mehen and Tarhun served at the same time on the Lance Defenders when they were young. They even patrolled together, but never became friends. Around 1450 DR, Pandjed exiled Mehen from his clan because he had a gay relationship with Arjhani, and didn't wanted to marry with Uadjit. Mehen went to live in the remote village of Arush Vayem, vowing to never again return to Djerad Thymar. In 1460 DR, Mehen adopted the infant Farideh and Havilar, who were left in a basket at gate of the village of Arush Vayem. Some years later, Arjhani went to the village to try to convince Mehen to return to Djerad Thymar, in vain. Arjhani lived with Mehen and his family for a summer. At the end of the summer, Arjhani abandoned them without saying a word. This act earned him the enmity of Mehen and his two daughters. In 1477 DR, Havilar was in a barn attempting to summon an imp when she accidentally summoned a cambion from Malbolge named Lorcan. Her twin Farideh was tricked by Lorcan into entering into a warlock pact. When Lorcan returned to his home plane, he caused an explosion that leveled the barn and resulted in Havilar, Farideh and Mehen being expelled from the village. After Mehen and his family were kicked out of Arush Vayem, they began working as bounty hunters. While pursuing a bounty on a Tormite priestess on the Sword Coast, they aided a caravan under attack by orcs and befriended a young runaway Tormite acolyte named Brin, who was traveling with the caravan to Neverwinter. Brin was the target of Mehen's bounty, who was attempting to return him to Cormyr. Brin convinced the trio that they should travel to Neverwinter and wait for the priestess to show up at the Tormite temple. Later, in 1478 DR, Mehen, Farideh, and Havilar returned their bounty, Constancia Crownsilver, to Suzail through the Waterdeep portal. Due to a lack of funds, only Mehen and Constancia were able to make the journey through the portal while Farideh and Havilar remained behind in Waterdeep. In 1486 DR, Mehen was working as a mercenary in Cormyr. During this time, Kallan and Clanless Mehen became close, but Mehen's insecurities didn't allow their relationship to blossom. On Nightal of the same year, Mehen, along with their daughters and Brin, returned to Djerad Thymar, when he as invited by his aunt Verthisathurgiesh Anala, who wanted him to became a member of the clan once more. However, Baruz, Mehen's cousin, was found dead the same day Mehen reached the city. Anala hired Mehen to help her uncover the assassin of her son. As a "reward" for his services Anala lifted Mehen's exile and chose him as the candidate of Clan Verthisathurgiesh for the elections to chose the new Vanquisher, that were expected to be celebrated in 1487 DR. In the wake of the Second Sundering, Mehen and Kallan, with the help of Uadjit, helped with the efforts to rescue the survivors of the exchanging of lands between Toril and Abeir. He was also one of the dragonborn who supported the decision to allow Namshita's refugees to live in Tymanther, in gratitude for Namshita's help against the Untherans. During the first Tymanther-Unther War, Mehen, alongside Tam and Mira Zawad, Brin and Dahl Peredur, helped with the ritual to bring back the Nanna-Sin to the life as an immortal being. Mehen and Kallan also officially started their relationship after the war ended. Appendix Appearances * Brimstone Angels (2011) * Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils (2012) * The Adversary (2013) * Fire in the Blood (2014) * Ashes of the Tyrant (2015) * The Devil You Know (2016) References Category:Males Category:Dragonborn Category:Clanless dragonborn Category:Members of Clan Verthisathurgiesh Category:Warriors Category:Thymari Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty hunters Category:Inhabitants of Arush Vayem Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants